carnivoresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trophy Room
.]] The '''Trophy Room' is the location in Carnivores, Carnivores 2, Carnivores Ice Age, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD, Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn, ''and Primal Prey'' where the hunter's kills are given full-body mounts and put on display. Features The Trophy Room is a large, open-ceiling room with 6 trophy stands along each of its 4 walls, allowing for a total of 24 possible trophies. At the end of each row is a drainage pipe that serves an unknown purpose. In the center of the room there is a large, raised square platform. In Carnivores 2 and Carnivores Ice Age, some distance to the south and west of the area containing the trophies, there is a large, almost completely vertical, drop-off, but other than that, the rest of the area in the Trophy Room is featureless tile. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD and ''Reborn In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter HD ''and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn'', the Trophy Room was given a complete makeover. Now known as the Trophy Gallery, it is now a large, open platform with no walls, hovering over one of the oceans of FMM UV-32 . Instead of 24 available trophy stands, there are only 17, but this Trophy Room is completely customizable. Trophies can be moved and set up in any way the hunter sees fit, and up to 120 trophies can be stored in the Trophy Gallery. The DinoHunt Corp. Dropship is also parked at the end of the Trophy Gallery. ''Primal Prey'' In Primal Prey, the Trophy Room is very different than in Carnivores. Each dinosaur species has its own exhibit set up, with different plants and landmarks depending on what type of environment the dinosaur would typically be found in. Once the player kills a dinosaur, the mount for the appropriate gender is placed in the fake environment. Each exhibit only holds a male and female specimen of each species, and the mounts do not change size if the player kills a larger or smaller one at a later time; the stats of each specimen can be viewed by clicking on the kiosk at each exhibit. Trivia * It is unknown where the Trophy Room actually is, for if the player manages to climb the large protrusion, they are granted the ability to see past the room's walls and into a vast, stone "wasteland". * In Carnivores, the sky is at "dawn", or the sky at The Great Lake. In the other games, it is at daytime, but in Carnivores Ice Age it is snowing. * If the Trophy Room is completely full and the player kills another animal, then the last animal on the last row will always be replaced by the most recent kill. * After the August 2014 updates to Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter and Carnivores: Ice Age, the Trophy Room now has the option to "lock-in" a trophy, so that it cannot be accidentally (or intentionally) deleted. The lock can be removed by tapping on the lock button. * In Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Reborn, the trophy dinosaurs are not taxidermy. They are actually 3D printed, SaniProtein-fabricated sculptures of each trophy dinosaur. Category:Areas in Carnivores Category:Areas in Carnivores 2 Category:Areas in Carnivores Ice Age Category:Areas in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter